Moving Forward
by Tiger-chan
Summary: At long last, the battle between two friends, rivals, and enemies.   "It's too late to apologize, all you can do now is keep moving forward."   Rated T just to be safe. One-shot!


**So, here's a random one-shot that I suddenly came up while listening to a song and reading fanfiction. The song is called, Apologize by Timbaland ft. OneRepublic. I hope it came out okay...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. What's his/her face does, lucky author. I just own the story line**

** Anyways, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>Life… Is a bitch. He knew that from the very beginning, growing up without parents, having the villagers scorn him. He knew that if a person wanted something, he or she just had to keep trying. He wanted to save his friend, at all costs, whether they both died or not.<p>

Standing at this point in life, with his best friend standing in front of him, the ninja began to wonder, how did they come to this? Bodies, allies and enemies, were littered everywhere around them and all the others who were alive, stood there, watching the two greatest ninja's in their generation.

They say that true warriors don't need to actually have a fight. They have an illusionary battle, and the true battle between the opponents will end in one strike. The blond wondered if that was true. If so, were he and the dark haired teenager standing across the field strong enough to be able to do that? Would they be able to communicate once more without having to say anything?

Suddenly, both males moved forward, katana hit kunai in a sudden flash of sparks, and he realized, that yes, they could that.

_"I just wanted you back," the blond said, white surrounding them as they stood apart of each other._

_"Dobe… You know I wouldn't be able to forgive those people for what they did to my family," the raven-haired male replied._

"_I know, but still. I loved you Sasuke. I was always chasing you. I wanted to be like you."_

_With his blank expression, Sasuke stared for a moment, then looked down._

Once again, they separated as Sasuke spun around, kicking Naruto in the stomach. The two of them knew that this was going to get them nowhere. They needed to end the battle right then and there. Making hand signs, lightening formed around Sasuke's katana, and Naruto frowned. Creating the Rasengun, tears began to well up in the blond's eyes.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

At the same time, the two ninja's moved forward, clashing at the same time. As the two attacks melded together, wind whipping at their clothes and their bodies, Naruto thought he saw a sad expression on the other's face, but it was gone as quickly as he saw it. Then, the two attacks exploded.

_"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said softly, looking up tears rolling down his face._

"_It's too late to apologize Sasuke," Naruto replied. "You've made your choices, just as the rest of us made ours. All we can do now, is keep moving forward."_

As the dust cleared from the explosion of two powerful attacks, a coughing sound could be heard in the tense silence as everyone waited to see the outcome of the battle. Standing in the dust, was both men, each with a hole in his back.

"I'm… sorry, dobe," Sasuke whispered, a small smile on his face. "I couldn't move forward with you."

Naruto smiled, retracting his hand from Sasuke's body. Sasuke hung onto Naruto pulling out his katana at the same time and they both slumped to the ground together.

"Well now you can," Naruto answered, his famous grin on his face. "And this time, I'll be by your side… for… ever."

Naruto trailed off, his eyes closing, and his air circulation quitting. Sasuke smiled, liking the sound of that. "Yea… I'll see you there." Then he too, became oblivious to the outside world.

* * *

><p><strong>It had a sad ending, but I kinda enjoyed it. I actually got the idea for the whole in Sasuke and Naruto from a picture I saw on photobucket where Sasuke has a whole, and Naruto has Sasuke's katana pierced through him. It's quite gory but pretty cool at the same time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are loved, whether they are bad or good. Bye bye!<br>**


End file.
